Wapol
| jva=Bin Shimada| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Tin-Plate Wapol (ブリキのワポル, Buriki no Waporu) was the former ruler of the Drum Empire, originally named for the "Drum Peak," mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became a pirate after fleeing from his country when Blackbeard and his crew attacked Drum. He is the main antagonist of the Drum Island arc. Personality and Relationships Wapol was once prince of the region, and succeeded his father (a beloved king by the Drum people) as monarch when his father died. Wapol proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Empire possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of Grand Line. He thinks he is more important then anyone else in his kingdom. He has no time nor care for political events concerning the world that do not effect his country such as Dragon and the movements of his revolutionaries. He also displays a huge lack of diplomacy skills all together in dealing with other Kings. In Japanese, he has a habit of saying "hippo" (kaba) when he means "idiot" (baka). Abilities and Powers He ate the Baku Baku no Mi (バクバクの実, Munch Munch Fruit), which allows him to eat virtually anything and take on its properties. Wapol uses this power many times against Monkey D. Luffy in acts such as chomping his two advisors into a single warrior, or shooting bombs from his "Munch Munch Factory" pistol arms. He even tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory room to turn himself into a superweapon. Though, Nami manages to steal the key from him when Wapol catches her. History Wapol's Reign After his father, the previous king died, Wapol inherited the throne and became the new king of Drum. Six years ago before the current storyline, Wapol exiled all of these doctors, with the exception of his personal doctors , the Isshi-20. These doctors were forced into servitude by Wapol as he believed he could control the citizens of Drum by forcing them to personally beg him for medical treatment. Only two other doctors, Hiruluk and Kureha, managed to elude Wapol's grasp. In the midst of his rule, Wapol attented the world meeting in Mariejois. There he was told of the revolutionary named Dragon and how he would be a threat to the world in the next five to six years. Wapol not caring about the situation at all since he believed his Drum Kingdom wouldn't fall to Dragon, simply picked his nose and shrugged the whole matter off. Nefertari Cobra, the king of Arabasta, not believing Wapol's selfish reply scolded him for not taking the whole situation more seriously. Angered for being scolded by Cobra, Wapol tried to get even by intentially hitting his ten year old daughter, Vivi, and saying it was an accident. Despite being hit however, Vivi simply apologized to Wapol instead of making a big deal out of the whole matter. Wapol, unable to accomplish anything with his actions, decided to just leave and go back to Drum.One Piece Manga - Chapter 142, Wapol attends the world meeting in Mariejois. One year later, Wapol then laid a trap for Hiruluk who shortly after eating Tony Tony Chopper's poisoned mushroom, received a memo explaining that the 'Isshi-20' were all gravely sick. Fearing for Drum's only 'real' doctors Hiruluk traveled to Drum Castle, where he learned that the 'Isshi-20' were all fine and it had all been a scheme of Wapol's to trap him. Instead of fearing for his life, Hiruluk expressed relief that the Doctors were all fine, and in what is possibly one of the most powerful speeches in the series, he explained that it wouldn't be a knife or gun or mushroom that would kill him, he would only truly die when he was forgotten. He then drank a potion that made his body explode. Horrified over Wapol's treatment of Hiruluk and of the country as a whole, Dalton, Wapol's Army Captain turned against him claiming that 'There is no medicine for stupidity!'. Angered by his surbodinate's insurbodination, Wapol transformed into a massive form consisting of various weapons and defeated Dalton. Wapol then imprisoned Dalton for a week in order to teach him a lesson.One Piece Manga - Chapter 151, Wapol defeats and imprisons Dalton for week in a small flashback. Wapol continued to rule tyrannically over the Drum Kingdom until the Blackbeard Pirates landed in Drum about two to three months ago before the curent storyline. The moment Wapol and those loyal to him realized that the pirates were too strong for them to fight against, they immediately abandoned the country and fled to the sea in the Bliking. Only Dalton and the people of Drum were left behind to face the pirates alone. Wapol and his men, disguised as pirates, then waited on the open seas until it was the right time to return to Drum.One Piece Manga - Chapter 133-134, Dalton explains how Wapol and his men abandoned Drum when the Blackbeard pirates attacked. Return of the Tyrant King While Chopper fought against Chessmarimo and everyone wasn't looking, Wapol sneaked back into his castle without anyone noticing. Inside, he is shocked and angered by the condition his castle had become. Wapol then noticed Nami and decided to attack her. As Wapol gave chase after Nami, his fat body gets caught in one of the stairway passages. To rectify, Wapol eats himself completely until his lower jaw is all that is left. Inside his "mouth", which looks like a bucket, Wapol rearranged his bones and muscles in order to become a slimmer and taller version of himself. In this form, Wapol decided to continue attacking Nami. Just when Wapol caught Nami however, Luffy came in and kicked Wapol in the face.One Piece Manga - Chapter 150, Wapol devours himself to become slim. After getting back up, Wapol then tries to eat all the weapons inside his massive armory in order to turn himself into a super-weapon to fight against Luffy. Unfortunately, Nami had managed to steal the key to the armory from him when Wapol caught her earlier. Realizing he couldn't open the armory, Wapol decided to run away from Luffy in order to get to his trump card, the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon, high within in his castle. Just when Wapol got to it and was about to fire the cannon at Luffy, the cannon didn't fire. It turned out that the cannon had become a bird's nest while it was umaintained and the nest was clogging up the cannon's firing mechanism. Angered by this, Wapol yelled at the bird that decided to live in the cannon. In midst of his anger however, Luffy grabbed Wapol's entire jaw with his hand.One Piece Manga - Chapter 150, Wapol tries to shot Luffy with his special cannon. In the end Luffy is able to send Wapol out of the kingdom again with a very long version of Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah After Wapol's second exile from his homeland, he wandered around the Grand Line in an eating spree and became fat again. He began eating various things from lamps to benches. He then transformed into them in order to eat more stuff. Soon even towns became his desert. He was practically having the time of his life, eating stuff and causing misfortune to those around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 236-240 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.1-5, Wapol eats and transforms into a variety of stuff. Eventually however, Wapol's actions caught the attention of the Marines and he was soon arrested by two Marines. One Piece Manga - Chapter 242 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.6, Wapol gets arrested for his actions. Luckily, Wapol was able to escape his captors. One Piece Manga - Chapter 244 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.8, Wapol escapes his Marine captors. It was then that Wapol finally realized that he was no longer a king and became deeply depressed. He then became a homeless bum whose only companion was a dog that constantly peed on him. He tried to sell matches for a living but was cruelly turned down. Eventually Wapol, having nowhere to go, settled under a bridge. Having no money at all to spend for food, all he could afford to eat was the garbage scattered around him. One Piece Manga - Chapter 245 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.9, Wapol becomes a homeless bum. One Piece Manga - Chapter 247 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.10, Wapol tries to sell matches for a living. One Piece Manga - Chapter 248 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.11, Wapol settles residence under a bridge. While eating garbage, strange new toys were inadvertedly created by Wapol using his Baku Baku Factory technique. Among these toys, the dog that constantly peed on Wapol apparently got combined with the garbage and had obtained a google eyed box for a head. One Piece Manga - Chapter 249 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.12, Wapol inadvertedly creates toys. These toys eventually attracted children who were fasinated by these toys. Wapol, seeing how these toys attracted children, decided to set shop and sell these toys for a living. One Piece Manga - Chapter 250-251 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.13-14, Wapol decides to sell his toys for a living after how they attract children. Eventually Wapol was able to build a proper toy shop with the earnings he got from selling toys. The stop soon in a short time became very popular. It became such a success that the demmand for his toys was almost overwhelming. One Piece Manga - Chapter 252-253 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.15-16, Wapol finally establishes a proper toy stop that soon becomes very popular. Eventually, scientists soon discovered a secret deep within Wapol's toys. It turned out that in the process of creating these toys, Wapol had also created a new type of steel. This steel, which was called Wapol steel, instantly made headline news and made Wapol an instant celebrity. One Piece Manga - Chapter 255-256 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.17-18, Scientists make a discovery in Wapol's toys that becomes headline news. With the publicity he gained, Wapol was able to expand his toy shop to great lengths. Soon Wapol had an industry on his hands. He was then able to open up an actual Baku Baku Factory which produced Wapol steel and his toys. This eventually lead to the creation of the Wapol Corporation with Wapol as the CEO. One Piece Manga - Chapter 257-259 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.19-21, Wapol expands his business. With his wealth and hardwork, Wapol was able to marry Miss Universe. Together with his goggle eyed box headed dog and wife, Wapol was able to regain his world famous status and become even more wealthier than when he was a king. One Piece Manga - Chapter 261-262 Cover Story: Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol.22-23, Wapol marries Miss Universe and regains his statue. Major Battles *Wapol vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences In the manga during the scene where Dalton attacks Wapol, it is shown that Dalton had completely decapitated Wapol's head off his body. He was able to survive the attack and even move without a head thanks to Isshi-20's surgical skills. In the anime, the violent nature of this scene was toned down by implying that Dalton had merely slashed across Wapol's chest instead of slashing off Wapol's head. The part where Wapol's body moved without a reconnected head was also replaced with a nearly identical scene except with Wapol's head fully connected.One Piece Manga - Chapter 136, A headless Wapol moves before his head is reconnected to his body.One Piece Anime - Episode 82, Wapol is saved by the Isshi-20 from a deep slash across his chest instead of decapitation. Trivia *Many of One Piece's primary villains are given distinct laughs. Wapol follows this tradition by starting his laughs with a long "Ma" (i.e Maaaa ha ha ha ha!) *As with most side stories, Wapol's mini-arc in which he founded his toy company does not occur in the anime. *Wapol is also a playable character in One Piece: Grand Battle 2 and One Piece: Grand Adventure. *Wapol had a pet White Walkie (Furry Hippo) named Robson that he road around drum kingdom. Luffy sent him flying and Robson has not been seen since. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Wapol Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Captains